Inside The Ramen
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Pada awalnya, ia hanyalah seorang pencuri yang tidak layak diberi maaf saat pertama kali Hinata mengenalnya. Hinata tidak suka cara ibunya membela pemuda itu, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tersisihkan. Tapi nyatanya si pencuri bukanlah orang jahat. Apalagi saat Hinata mulai menyadari kalau si pencuri mulai menaburkan kehidupan baru di kedai ramen mereka, membuatnya lebih hidup...
1. One: That Thief

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_One: That Thief_

Desa Fujitari, Tokyo, tidak banyak berubah semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya setahun yang lalu. Suasananya tetaplah seperti ini, pemandangannya seperti ini, dan baunya selalu seperti ini. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menyesali kedatangannya. Walau ia dan ibunya mendapat sebuah rumah kecil di tepi kota, atau tepatnya desa yang letaknya jauh dari gemerlap kota Tokyo, tidak sedikitpun ada keluhan yang mereka katakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ramen adalah hal yang cukup langka di tempat mereka tinggali sebab kedai-kedai ramen kebanyakan berada di kota. Jika kita ingin makan semangkuk ramen, itu berarti kita harus keluar dari desa Fujitari hingga beberapa kilometer. Mungkin inilah yang melandasi ide mereka dalam membuka kedai ramen setahun yang lalu. Dan untunglah usaha ini dapat mendatangkan keuntungan yang lumayan bagi mereka.

Di kedai itu—yang juga merupakan rumah kecil mereka, nampak seorang gadis berbaju lusuh sedang mengelap meja-meja di kedai itu. Ialah putri pemilik kedai itu.

Gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba karena teringat sesuatu. "Kaa-san, katamu kita sudah kehabisan tauge," kata si gadis sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Seorang perempuan setengah baya melongokkan kepala dari dapur dengan wajah terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan putrinya. "Oh iya! Kau pergilah membelinya, uangnya di atas kulkas," jawabnya, yang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya di dapur. Saat itu ia sedang membuat kaldu ramen.

Putri semata wayangnya itu berjalan menuju kulkas yang letaknya tepat di depan dapur. Tak lama kemudian uang receh di atas kulkas telah berpindah ke saku celananya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" serunya sambil meletakkan lap yang dipakainya barusan ke atas meja.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai, berjalan menuju minimarket yang telah menjadi destinasinya jika persediaan dapur habis. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi agar angin tidak membuatnya kusut. Panas matahari yang menyengat sama sekali tidak membuatnya ragu untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya di satu-satunya jalan gersang menuju kota, meski ia harus membiarkan kulitnya terbakar.

Walau letak minimarket itu jauh, Hinata tidak merasa keberatan. Minimarket langganan mereka memang letaknya di kota. Anehnya, Hinata tidak pernah mau jika disuruh berbelanja di tempat lain, meski jaraknya dekat sekalipun. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan pelayanan minimarket langganan mereka itu sejak pertama kali ia berbelanja di sana. Selain itu, ia jadi bisa jalan-jalan ke kota, kan?

Hinata merasa dirinya hebat. Memangnya siapa sih yang sanggup jalan kaki ke tempat yang jaraknya hampir beberapa kilometer di bawah teriknya matahari?

Hinata selalu berpikir kenapa ibunya tidak mau tinggal di kota. Mereka hanya hidup berdua, tentu saja kondisi itu menguntungkan mereka dalam menemukan tempat tinggal yang murah. Banyak apartemen murah yang dapat disewa dengan harga kecil setiap bulannya. Hidup di kota juga pasti lebih enak karena tiap hari bertemu beragam orang, bersosialisasi layaknya masyarakat moderen, bukannya hidup menepi di tepi kota yang namanya bahkan belum tentu muncul dalam peta.

Tapi ibunya selalu menjawab begini, "Hidup di desa itu enak. Udaranya masih segar, polusi tidak ada, kejahatan juga jarang terjadi." Fakta itu benar juga.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Hinata tiba di minimarket itu. Pegawai toko yang telah mengenalinya langsung menyapa begitu melihat Hinata. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung mengambil persediaan dapur mereka yang habis, yakni tauge, kecap, sambal, garam, gula, telur, lada, dan merica.

Selesai berbelanja, Hinata biasanya belum pulang. Ia jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar minimarket itu, sebab kalau ia jalan terlalu jauh bisa-bisa ia tersesat. Banyak sekali pemandangan yang dianggapnya bagus. Poster bioskop yang tiap hari berganti dianggapnya menarik. Badut-badut di taman bermain membuatnya selalu tersenyum jika lewat di sana. Kerumunan orang di bawah pohon sakura juga membuatnya tertarik. Apapun itu.

Hinata tidak mau mengeluh mengenai tugasnya ini. Pulang pergi minimarket saja sudah memakan waktu lebih dari sejam, tapi tidak pernah sepatahpun keluhan tersurat dari mulutnya. Hinata tahu diri, ibunya sudah tua, jadi tidak mungkin ia mengemban tugas ini. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah membuat ibunya tersenyum saat mengaduk kuah ramen di dapur kecil mereka.

.

.

Hinata sudah kembali ke desa dan berjalan menuju kedainya ketika dilihatnya tetangga mereka yang sudah tua, nenek Chiyo, berjalan ke luar rumahnya dengan gerakan meraba-raba.

"Baa-san!" seru Hinata kaget. Buru-buru ia menghampiri wanita tua itu. Kata dokter, penglihatan Chiyo obaa-san sudah mengabur karena usia tuanya. Jadi sebaiknya beliau tidak usah banyak beraktivitas. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang bosan dan berusaha keluar rumah.

"Hinata?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang pelan. Hinata segera memapah kembali nenek Chiyo ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang sebaiknya Baa-san istirahat di rumah! Nanti kalau jatuh, gimana? Hinata juga sudah janji kan, kalau Hinata akan datang nanti?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lemah. "Maaf ya... cucuku..."

Jawabannya itu membuat Hinata iba. Nenek Chiyo selalu menganggap Hinata sebagai cucunya yang kabur dari rumah sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan Hinata tidak pernah protes soal itu karena ia sangat menyayangi nenek Chiyo. Setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Hinata kenal dengan nenek tua yang baik ini, dan tentunya masih dapat melihat, Hinata sudah dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari dalam matanya.

Setelah menemani nenek Chiyo sebentar, Hinata meneruskan tujuannya yang tertunda barusan. Ibunya pasti sudah mengomel karena menunggu dirinya.

Tepat lima meter dari kedai mereka, Hinata dapat melihat pintu kedai itu terbuka cepat dan keluarlah sesosok orang bertubuh tinggi dengan jaket hitam menutupi sebagian badannya. Dan orang itu berlari, sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah kedai.

Mata Hinata membesar. "KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kedai.

Ibunya keluar dari dapur dengan kaget. Hinata menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di atas meja dan berlari dengan teriakan tidak jelas.

"ADA PENCURIII!"

"APA?" balas ibunya, tapi percuma saja. Putrinya sudah berlari jauh, mengejar pencuri yang dia maksud. Barulah setelah ia melihat mangkuk ramen yang habis di atas meja, tanpa sepeser pun uang di sisinya, ibu Hinata mengerti. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang makan ramen mereka tanpa membayar.

Ibu Hinata menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat mangkuk yang telah kosong itu, untuk dibawa ke dapur.

.

.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah lazim mereka alami. Walaupun kedai mereka selalu dikunjungi setiap harinya oleh orang-orang yang mengagumi kelezatan ramen buatan mereka, bukan berarti orang-orang itu adalah orang yang jujur. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak tahu malu mencicipi ramen mereka tanpa membayar. Jadi sebenarnya, kejujuran-lah barang langka tersebut. Dan berarti ucapan ibunya salah kalau di desa kejahatan jarang terjadi.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan jejak orang berjaket itu. Ketika melihat sosok orang itu di tikungan jalan menuju sawah, ia kembali berlari mengejarnya hingga orang itu akhirnya dapat ia dekati. Ketika ia lengah, Hinata meraih lengan jaket orang itu dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

Tapi orang itu lebih cerdik lagi. Ia menarik risleting jaketnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Kedua tangannya terbebas dengan mudah karena sentakan tangan Hinata saat menarik jaketnya. Hinata tidak mau kalah begitu saja, lagi-lagi ia mempercepat laju larinya sambil membuang jaket orang itu ke tanah.

"PENCURI! INI SUDAH KETIGA KALINYA KAU MENCURI, TAHU!" pekik Hinata di sepanjang larinya. Tapi tentu saja teriakannya tidak membuat pencuri itu berhenti.

Akhirnya Hinata berhenti karena kehabisan tenaga. Ia berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang tersengal dan menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut. Matanya terus mengekori orang itu—yang ternyata pria—dengan tajam. Otaknya berputar cepat, berusaha menghapal bagaimana ciri-cirinya agar kelak mereka tidak tertipu lagi. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya karena sosok orang itu telah menghilang dengan cepat di balik tikungan. Yang dapat Hinata kenali hanyalah warna rambutnya yang kuning.

Hinata pun pulang dengan tangan hampa.

.

.

Ibu Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk ketika putrinya menceritakan detail kejadian barusan.

Hinata merasa kesal pada reaksi ibunya. "Kaa-san, orang itu sudah tiga kali makan di kedai kita tanpa membayar. Masa kau tidak mengenalinya sih?"

"Kaa-san kan punya kesulitan mengenali wajah orang, apalagi jika baru beberapa kali," jawab ibunya kalem.

"Tapi kita jadi rugi gara-gara orang itu!"

"Sudahlah, kan cuma semangkuk. Kalau ia sampai merampok uang kita, baru itu masalah besar."

"Loh, Kaa-san kok ngomong begitu?" tanya Hinata gusar. "Pertama memang semangkuk, tapi nanti jadi dua mangkuk, tiga mangkuk, atau malah semua ramen kita!"

"Sudah, sudah, ada pelanggan tuh."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya. Tiga orang perempuan berseragam sekolah membuka pintu kedai mereka. Loh, di saat menjelang malam begini baru pulang?

Hinata segera menepis pikiran itu. Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan dengan sopan pada mereka.

"Silakan duduk. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Hinata.

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat pintu. Yang berambut cepol menjawab, "Tiga mangkuk ramen, satunya tidak pakai sayur, ya."

Hinata menuliskan pesanan mereka dan membawanya ke dapur. Saat menyiapkan ramen, tanpa sadar ia selalu melirik ke arah siswi-siswi itu.

Selalu ada satu hal yang menjadi keinginannya, yakni melanjutkan sekolah. Dulu saat ia dan ibunya masih tinggal di Osaka, Hinata pernah merasakan suka dukanya bersekolah. Setahun yang lalu ia masih dapat menimba ilmu di bangku SMP kelas tiga, bahkan sudah lulus, namun saat pindah ke Tokyo, ternyata uang mereka malah habis dipakai untuk beli rumah dan perlengkapan lainnya. Akhirnya Hinata belum melanjutkan studinya hingga sekarang.

Ia melihat seragam gadis-gadis itu dan tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat oleh seragam SMP-nya. Dan otomatis kenangan masa lalunya pun ikut berputar juga. Bahkan setelah ia mengantarkan ramen pesanan siswi-siswi itu, matanya tetap tidak dapat lepas dari mereka.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya._

Ibu Hinata sedang menyapu di depan kedai pagi itu. Hinata sendiri berada di rumah nenek Chiyo sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, karena ia ingin menemani wanita tua itu.

Saat sedang menyapu dedaunan, sebuah gumpalan kertas melayang dan berhenti tepat di depan kakinya. Ibu Hinata mengernyit dan kemudian mengambil kertas itu. Ia membukanya dan menemukan deretan huruf-huruf tinggi langsing yang nampak asing baginya.

_Untuk: Oba-san pemilik kedai yang baik hati_

_Ba-san, aku adalah orang yang kemarin makan ramenmu tanpa membayar. Sebenarnya sudah tiga kali aku melakukannya, namun aku lupa kapan. Tapi yang penting, aku sangat menyesal melakukannya padamu. Aku ingin menebus perbuatanku._

Ibu Hinata berpikir sejenak dan kemudian ia teringat oleh cerita Hinata kemarin. Ia pun meneruskan bacaannya.

_Jika Anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku bekerja di kedaimu? Aku tipe pekerja keras dan aku tidak butuh digaji. Asal kau memberiku semangkuk ramen tiap hari, aku pasti akan bekerja dengan baik. _

_Mohon letakkan sapumu di depan kedai jika Ba-san menerimaku._

_Tertanda,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Ibu Hinata tersenyum membacanya. Ternyata orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini sangat manis, pikirnya. Untung ia tidak terpengaruh cerita putrinya semalam, jadi ia tidak perlu berprasangka buruk pada Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa yakin kalau Naruto melakukan kejahatannya dengan suatu alasan.

Ia memandangi sapunya dan tanpa ragu ia meletakkannya di depan kedai.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengintip pelan-pelan dari balik tembok pembatas yang jauh dari kedai ramen itu. Ia berkali-kali memastikan penglihatannya ketika mendapati sebuah sapu tergeletak di depan kedai itu.

"_Yes_!" teriaknya senang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninjukannya ke udara.

Dengan wajah berseri, pemuda bernama Naruto itu berlari menuju kedai dan setibanya di sana, ia langsung meraih sapu tersebut dan menyapu halaman depannya. Ia melakukannya dengan semangat.

Tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti dengan kedatangan seseorang yang langsung menyergapnya dari belakang dan mengunci gerakan tangannya dengan sekali tangkap.

Naruto kaget ketika mendapati seorang gadis kini berada di belakangnya sambil mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Gadis itu adalah putri pemilik kedai yang selalu mengejarnya jika ia kabur tanpa membayar. Naruto pun panik.

"KAA-SAN! AKU SUDAH MENANGKAP PENCURINYA!" teriak Hinata dengan senang. "Nah, sekarang kau mau ke mana lagi, Pencuri?"

Naruto dengan mudah dapat melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan kasar. Naruto tambah panik melihatnya.

Hinata betul-betul kaget dengan reaksi pemuda itu. "Kau ini, sudah mencuri, kasar pula! Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi!" amuk Hinata.

Gadis itu bangun dari tanah dan berjalan menuju Naruto dengan gerakan seperti ingin mencakar. Naruto mundur dan tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak untuk menangkap kedua tangan mungil Hinata.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. "DASAR PENCURI!"

Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata, menabrakkannya ke tembok. Hinata makin memberontak ketika pemuda itu mengunci gerakannya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"KAA-SAAAN!"

"Ada apa sih?!"

Naruto dan Hinata langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Dengan kasar, Hinata menepis tangan Naruto, mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, dan terakhir melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada pemuda itu.

"Kaa-san, tolong aku!" seru Hinata kemudian. "Ia mau memukulku!"

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar, Ba-san!"

"'Ba-san'?" tanya Hinata geram. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?! Pergi sebelum aku menelepon polisi!"

"Hinata!" sergah ibunya. "Naruto akan bekerja di kedai kita, mulai hari ini."

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat pada ibunya.

"APA?!"

.

.

Suasana di dalam kedai benar-benar membuat Hinata gerah. Ia sangat ingin pergi dari sana tapi ia tidak bisa. Di sisinya, sang Ibu nampak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan Hinata yang tidak menyukai Naruto.

"Namaku... Uzumaki Naruto," ujar pemuda itu sambil cengengesan, membuat Hinata kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Lain halnya dengan ibu Hinata, ternyata ia senang dengan pemuda tampan di depannya itu. "Iya, aku sudah tahu namamu melalui surat yang kau lemparkan tadi."

"Surat?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Iya, tadi Naruto melemparnya saat Kaa-san sedang menyapu," jawab ibunya kalem.

Hinata membuang muka. "Pengecut."

Wajah Naruto menjadi masam kala mendengarnya.

"Hinata! Tidak baik seperti itu," ujar ibunya.

Hinata menoleh pada ibunya. "Kenapa tidak baik? Lalu apa dengan dia mencuri ramen kita itu merupakan hal baik?" tanyanya ketus.

Ibu Hinata mendelik dan baru akan menjawabnya ketika Naruto menyela duluan. "Aku berjanji akan membayar kesalahanku," jawab Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh ya? Dengan cara bekerja di sini?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak butuh. Yang kami butuhkan adalah uang untuk membayarnya," jawab Hinata tajam.

"Aku... tidak punya uang," ujar Naruto lirih.

Hinata tertawa sinis. "Lalu dengan beraninya kau makan ramen di sini? Tidak tahu malu!"

Ibu Hinata menengahi. "Hinata, jaga ucapanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Putri Anda benar. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada di sini," ujar Naruto sambil tertunduk.

"Sudah, Naruto, jangan kau dengar ucapan anakku."

Hinata memandang ibunya dengan kaget karena ibunya lagi-lagi membela Naruto. Pandangannya beralih kepada pemuda di depannya tanpa berkedip. Perasaan sakit menjalari hatinya.

"Ibu, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan peduli." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dapur. Naruto masih tertunduk dan ibu Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Maafkan Hinata, Naruto," ucap wanita itu dengan nada menyesal. "Semenjak ayahnya meninggal dan kami pindah ke Tokyo, tabiatnya berubah. Dulu dia adalah gadis yang ceria dan baik, tapi sekarang ia malah menjadi dingin dan mudah marah."

"Ternyata namanya Hinata," kata Naruto. "Itu sesuai dengan parasnya yang cantik," puji Naruto tulus.

Ibu Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tidak tersinggung kan, dengan ucapannya?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, mulai besok kau akan bekerja di sini. Jadi besok datanglah pagi-pagi untuk membantuku di dapur. Kau bisa memasak kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya... Tapi apa Anda tidak memikirkan Hinata? Pasti ia tidak akan nyaman bersamaku."

Ibu Hinata menggeleng. "Aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Ternyata tanpa Naruto dan ibu Hinata sadari, Hinata mendengar percakapan mereka barusan dari dapur. Sebelah udut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman miring.

"Oh, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kalau begitu."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Halo _guys_! Senang rasanya dapat menulis lagi di fandom NaruHina. Ditunggu saja ya chapter berikutnya. _Please reviewww..._

NB: Ini di-republish karena aku mendapat saran yang baik dari salah seorang pembaca fic ini. Menurutnya, untuk panggilan atau kata-kata sederhana sebaiknya menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ini untuk menghargai Masashi Kishimoto dan negara Jepang sebagai pemilik charas-nya. Sip banget kan...

Tapi maaf ya bagi yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan perubahan ini. Selanjutnya aku akan lebih berhati-hati.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	2. Two: My Error Plans

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Two: My error plans_

Walaupun jam belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan juga kedai mereka sebenarnya belum buka pada jam sepagi itu, anehnya Hinata telah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan kedainya.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Nah, itu dia," gumamnya perlahan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Hinata di depan kedai. Hari itu ia memakai pakaian serba orange yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mencolok.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan canggung setibanya di kedai.

"O-ohayo," sapanya.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Selera bajumu sungguh mengejutkan," katanya sebagai kalimat pembuka pagi hari pada Naruto, yang tentunya bernada sarkastik. Jujur saja, ia masih kesal dengan pemuda yang selalu dibela ibunya itu.

Kemarin Hinata memang tidak membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai keputusan ibunya yang menerima Naruto untuk bekerja di kedai mereka. Tapi Hinata tidak mau diam saja. Ia sudah berencana membuat Naruto tidak betah bekerja di kedai mereka dan mengangkat kaki segera agar kehidupan tentram keluarganya kembali lagi. Jika rencana ini gagal, ia masih punya rencana B: pemuda itu harus membayar makanan yang telah dimakannya, dua kali lipat!

Dan Hinata sedang menjalankan rencana A-nya, yakni bersikap jutek pada Naruto agar cowok itu tidak betah. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis itu, ia nampak yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil.

Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Hinata tadi. Tapi ia tidak berani membalas dan hanya terdiam memandangi sapu lidi yang disandarkan ke tembok kedai.

"Kau terlambat di hari pertamamu bekerja. Kau tahu jam berapa biasanya aku dan Kaa-san bekerja? Kami sudah memulainya dari setengah jam yang lalu!"

Naruto tertunduk. "Maaf, tapi Ba-san tidak memberitahu."

Hinata berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kemarin?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, raut wajahnya terlihat jelas ingin menyudahi percakapan itu. "A-aku masuk dulu kalau be—"

"Masuk ke mana?" potong Hinata cepat. "Sapu halaman dulu! Pelanggan tidak mau makan kalau halaman kotor begini!" tunjuk Hinata ke halaman kedai yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering.

Naruto buru-buru meraih sapu lidi dan mulai menyapu dengan gerakan cepat. Hinata masih tetap mengawasinya dengan senyuman kemenangan. Ia yakin cowok itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Naruto akan menyerah dan akhirnya rencananya—entah itu rencana A atau B—akan sukses.

"Kami harus hati-hati denganmu," ucap Hinata di tengah kesibukan Naruto menyapu halaman. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu karena Naruto membelakanginya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto melirik sebentar pada Hinata dan meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Kami tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu. Jadi aku akan mewakili ibuku untuk menanyai hal itu," sambung Hinata, berjalan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Naruto. "Kulihat kau datang dari jalan gersang menuju kota Tokyo. Apa kau tinggal di kota?"

Naruto terlihat begitu terkejut, sebab ia sampai menjatuhkan sapunya ke tanah. Hal itu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi karena heran.

"A-aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil kembali sapu lidinya.

Hinata mulai curiga. "Apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil memerhatikan punggung Naruto, sebab pemuda itu kembali membelakanginya.

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku pernah kerja di... minimarket. Jadi kasir."

"Setelah itu? Apa kau beralih menjadi pencuri?"

Naruto terkesiap. Ia pun membalikkan badan dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak disukai Hinata sebab ia memandangnya dengan raut wajah tersinggung. Hinata membalas dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Jadi kau merasa kau bukan pencuri? Kalau iya, cepat bayar ramen yang telah kau makan, dua kali lipat!" seru Hinata cepat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar, kemudian tertunduk. "Apa kau begitu membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara datar, dan kecewa.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Untuk ap—"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?"

Suara itu memotong ucapan Hinata, membuat Hinata kesal saat mendapati ibunya keluar dari kedai dengan wajah berseri. Sebaliknya, Naruto merasa sangat lega karena ia tidak perlu mendengar ucapan menyakitkan Hinata lebih banyak lagi.

Untunglah ibu Hinata tidak menyadari suasana buruk di antara keduanya. Ia memandang kedua remaja itu bergantian dengan wajah gembira.

"Kita mendapat pesanan banyak! Hari ini kita akan mempersiapkan lima belas ramen untuk dibawa ke kota!"

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Yang benar, Kaa-san? Dari kota?"

Ibunya mengangguk sumringah.

Naruto ikut menimpali. "Wow, itu bagus!" Dan setelah itu, ia mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Hinata sebagai balasannya.

"Hari ini kita akan sangat sibuk!" ucap ibu Hinata gembira. "Kalian cepat ke dapur dan persiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan!"

Hinata tersenyum senang dan segera masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa menunggu Naruto. Naruto akhirnya menyusul ke dalam bersama ibu Hinata.

.

.

Setelah setahun lamanya membuka usaha rumah makan yang dibarengi kerja keras Hinata dan ibunya, akhirnya mereka tiba pada titik yang spektakuler. Untuk pertama kalinya, ramen mereka dapat dikenal luas hingga ke kota Tokyo. Dan ada orang baik hati yang memesan lima belas ramen untuk diantarkan hari ini ke kota. Sungguh kabar yang baik!

Pesanan itu akhirnya selesai, dan tibalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk mengantarkannya ke kota. Dan Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat mendengar ibunya mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke kota bersama Naruto!

Hinata sudah menolak berkali-kali, tapi ibunya tetap bersikukuh. Naruto kelihatannya tidak senang juga tidak kesal, dan sikapnya yang masa bodoh itu membuat Hinata kesal. Akhirnya ia dan Naruto yang akan mengantarkan ramen-ramen itu ke kota.

Seperti biasa, Hinata akan jalan kaki ke kota. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit kerepotan, sebab di tangannya ada bungkusan besar berisi ramen yang berat sekali. Hinata membawa tujuh ramen sedangkan Naruto membawa delapan ramen.

Belum jauh mereka berjalan, salah seorang pelanggan tetap kedai mereka, Kurenai, memanggil Hinata dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Ba-san! Sudah lama kau tidak mampir ke kedai kami," kata Hinata senang. "Ada apa?"

Kurenai, yang ternyata sedang menyirami bunga, tersenyum ketika melihat bungkusan-bungkusan ramen yang dibawa oleh Naruto dan Hinata. "Beberapa waktu lalu, aku memberitahu temanku mengenai kelezatan ramen buatan ibumu dan ia bilang ia tertarik untuk memesan. Ternyata pada akhirnya ia memang melakukannya."

Hinata kaget. "Yang benar?"

Kurenai mengangguk, membuat Hinata gembira.

"Astaga! Kami sungguh berterima kasih kalau begitu. Datanglah ke kedai kami untuk makan gratis, Ba-san."

"Ah, kapan-kapan saja ya! Aku masih agak sibuk belakangan ini," jawab Kurenai cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini pekerja baru yang diceritakan ibumu kemarin?"

Hinata melirik pada Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat malu dan langsung menundukkan badan pada Kurenai.

"Hajimemashite, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Kurenai tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hinata. "Kalian pasti berat membawa bungkusan-bungkusan itu. Pakai saja sepeda milik keponakanku, keranjangnya cukup besar kok. Pasti muat untuk semua ramen kalian."

Hinata buru-buru menolak. "Tidak usah, Ba-san! Kami akan jalan kaki saja," ucap Hinata, yang langsung membungkukkan badan dan pamit pada Kurenai.

Naruto yang telah ditinggal dulu, menatap punggung gadis itu dari jauh. Dilihatnya Hinata nampak kerepotan dengan ramen-ramen yang dibawanya itu.

"Kurenai-san... boleh aku meminjam sepedamu?"

.

.

Hinata telah berjalan cukup jauh meskipun ia merasa tangannya begitu sakit akibat bungkusan tujuh ramen yang dibawanya itu. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menyeka keringatnya atau duduk sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Ia tahu kalau ia telah meninggalkan Naruto, dan nyatanya ia memang tidak peduli.

Tapi ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel di belakang tubuhnya, Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dan berhenti berjalan. Ia begitu kaget ketika mendapati Naruto berjalan di belakangnya sambil menuntun sepeda mini milik keponakan Kurenai yang tadi ditolaknya. Di keranjang depan sepeda itu ada bungkusan ramen yang dibawa Naruto.

"Hei! Kembalikan sepeda itu!" seru Hinata.

Naruto tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Hinata dan menuntun sepeda itu agar sejajar dengan Hinata. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan cengirannya. "Aku meminjamnya agar kau bisa menaruh ramen itu di keranjang sepedanya."

Hinata mendengus. "Tidak usah. Aku akan berjalan sambil membawanya, sendiri."

Gadis itu tetap keras kepala dan meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian ia menaiki sepeda itu, mengayuh pedalnya perlahan.

Hinata benar-benar kesal pada cowok itu. Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di depannya karena cowok itu menaiki sepeda. Sedangkan ia ditinggal dengan tubuh berbanjir peluh dan napas tersengal.

Kemudian Naruto berhenti mengayuh dan menatap Hinata yang berusaha melangkah dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh. Dasar gadis keras kepala, batin Naruto ketika melihat perjuangan sia-sia gadis itu. Kalau ia terus begitu, kapan mereka sampai ke kota?

Naruto menurunkan kaki sepeda dan berjalan menuju Hinata dengan langkah cepat. Tanpa Hinata duga, tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto menahan pergelangannya dan kemudian bungkusan ramen di tangannya telah beralih tempat, berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan keras kepala. Kau bisa menaiki sepeda dan aku akan berjalan kaki," kata Naruto. Suaranya dalam dan tegas.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu, sedikit tersentuh.

Naruto segera menaruh bungkusan itu ke dalam keranjang sepeda dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

Tapi Naruto tetap saja merasa khawatir dengan gadis itu. Ia kembali membalikkan badan dan melihat Hinata berjalan di belakangnya sambil menuntun sepeda itu. Naruto menjadi bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak dinaiki?"

Hinata membuang mukanya, memandang hamparan sawah hijau yang luas di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Aku... tidak bisa naik sepeda."

Naruto kaget. Entah kenapa ia merasa geli dengan pernyataan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengambil alih sepeda itu. Ia mengernyit heran melihat Hinata yang masih belum naik dan hanya diam seperti patung.

"Naiklah."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Sebab lidahnya menjadi kelu seketika.

Perlahan, Hinata duduk di tempat duduk bagian belakang sepeda itu. Kelakuannya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ucap Naruto yang segera mengayuh sepeda itu.

.

.

Jalan utama Tokyo begitu ramai ketika sepeda mereka memasukinya. Hinata mengambil kertas alamat yang diberikan ibunya sebelum mereka pergi dan membacanya.

"Jalan Kyoten nomor 430. Kau tahu di mana itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit berteriak karena suasananya cukup ramai.

Naruto, yang sedang memboncenginya dengan keringat yang terus mengalir, menjawab dengan suara sama kerasnya, "Aku tahu! Itu perumahan di blok Kyuujin."

Setelah tiba di rumah yang dimaksud, Hinata dan Naruto segera memberikan pesanan ramen orang itu. Ternyata orang kenalan Kurenai itu sangat ramah pada mereka dan orang itu juga berjanji kalau kelak akan datang ke kedai mereka. Lima belas ramen yang dipesannya saat itu adalah untuk keluarga adik iparnya yang akan datang sore nanti.

Setelah pekerjaan mengantar ramen selesai, Hinata memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika datang ke kota. Naruto mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, tentunya sambil menuntun sepeda. Walau tadi mereka sempat dekat, kini suasananya kembali kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Dan hal itu didominasi oleh sikap Hinata.

Perumahan itu memiliki taman luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon cantik di setiap sudutnya. Ada jalanan setapak terbuat dari susunan bata merah yang dapat digunakan pengunjung untuk jalan-jalan mengitari taman itu. Di tengah-tengah taman itu ada sebuah air mancur raksasa yang katanya akan terlihat sangat cantik jika lampunya dinyalakan pada malam hari.

Sialnya, Hinata tidak melihat ada gundukan bata yang tidak sempurna pada jalan setapak itu, sehingga akhirnya ia tersandung dan jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto kaget dan langsung meletakkan sepedanya, berlari menuju Hinata yang kelihatannya hanya kaget saja dan tidak mengalami apa-apa. Ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Hei..."

Naruto sudah dua langkah meninggalkan Hinata dan ia terhenti karena suara itu. Suara Hinata. Dengan enggan, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kakiku terkilir, bodoh."

Naruto pun panik dan segera mendekati gadis itu. "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun meraih lengan gadis itu dan berkata, "Ayo, kita duduk di situ," katanya sambil menunjuk ke bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mengalungkan sebelah lengan Hinata melewati kepalanya. Keduanya canggung luar biasa karena hal itu. Tapi mereka diam saja.

Naruto memapah Hinata dan setibanya di bangku itu, ia segera berjongkok di hadapan Hinata dengan niat ingin melihat kondisi kaki gadis itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia diliputi keraguan, mengingat reaksi gadis itu selalu dingin kepadanya.

"Hmmm... apa aku perlu memeriksa kakimu?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa diam walau Hinata mendiaminya sepanjang hari. Sebenarnya ia mulai berpikir ulang mengenai rencana A dan B miliknya. Hinata bukan tipe pendendam. Dari awal ia hanya kesal dengan pemuda itu karena ibunya membelanya terus, tapi selain itu... Hinata yakin ia tidak punya alasan untuk membenci pemuda itu lebih banyak.

Kedai mereka telah kecolongan beberapa kali oleh orang yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Naruto. Ada yang memesan dua atau tiga ramen berukuran besar sekaligus, ada orang yang berpenampilan sangar luar biasa sehingga akhirnya mereka diancam untuk memberikan semangkuk ramen, ada yang pernah membawa pisau lipat karena selain memakan ramen ia juga merampok uang Hinata dan ibunya.

Tapi Naruto tidak ada dalam kriteria itu. Ia tidak memesan ramen berukuran besar yang dilahapnya tiga mangkuk sekaligus. Ia tidak berpenampilan mengerikan dan sepertinya bukan tipe penjahat karena sepanjang hari ini Hinata telah bersama dengannya dan Naruto tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat mencederainya. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk kakinya yang terkilir sekarang.

Saat Naruto menanyainya, Hinata mulai merasa gelisah. Ia gelisah lantaran akan terus melanjutkan rencananya yang mulai terasa konyol atau berhenti saja agar suasana yang selalu tercipta dingin di antara mereka dapat menguap secepatnya. Sebab lama kelamaan Hinata membenci situasi seperti ini.

"Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto mendongak pada Hinata ketika gadis itu memanggilnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih menghindari tatapannya, tapi nampaknya ia sudah mulai terbuka pada Naruto. Sikap itu membuat Naruto sedikit... gembira?

Naruto benar-benar kaget ketika iris kelabu itu memandang balik mata safirnya. Tatapannya tidak menusuk, tajam, ataupun marah, karena yang ada di dalam kedua bola mata itu adalah ketulusan yang dapat dirasakan Naruto.

"Aku rasa aku harus menghentikan semua ini," ucap gadis itu kemudian. "Aku minta maaf telah bersikap buruk padamu... dan aku akan berusaha menerima keberadaanmu di kedai kami."

Senyum Naruto mengembang.

"Baiklah... Aku juga minta maaf sempat mengabaikanmu beberapa kali tadi," balas Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk kaku karena tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh menatap Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Dan panggil saja aku Naruto. Kedengarannya aneh mendengarmu memanggilku 'Uzumaki-san'."

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memeriksa kakimu. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Hinata memajukan kakinya yang terkilir, sedikit meringis karena begitu sakit. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah celana panjangnya, menampakkan area sekitar pergelangan kaki kanannya yang sudah mulai membengkak. Naruto begitu panik melihatnya.

"Kalau tadi kita tidak bicara panjang lebar, pasti belum separah ini!" keluh Naruto.

Hinata mendelik mendengarnya. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku karena bicara duluan, begitu?"

"E-eh, bukan kok!" jawab Naruto cepat. "Kita cuma butuh air es untuk menghentikan peradangannya..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Kakiku tidak begitu sakit kok," potong Hinata.

Naruto menjadi kaget. "Ne?"

"Daripada kau jongkok terus di depanku, kenapa kau tidak duduk saja di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil menepuk tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya. Dan anehnya, Naruto menjadi malu, entah kenapa.

Tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga di sebelah Hinata. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Hai, minna-san! Terima kasih ya atas _feedbacks_ kalian yang baik. Bagaimana _update_nya? Tidak terlalu buruk kan? Nah, tolong di-_review, fave, alert_, atau semuanya saja ya, hehehehe.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	3. Three: Love Makes It Good

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Three__: Love Makes It Good_

Tepat pada jam tujuh pagi, Hinata telah keluar dari kedai dengan sebuah tong sampah kosong di tangannya. Gadis itu menaruhnya di depan kedai seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap pagi.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sesosok orang di kejauhan, berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan dinamis di antara penduduk desa yang juga sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Dengan segera ia dapat mengenalinya. Pemuda itu, Naruto, datang lebih lama dari kemarin dan seharusnya Hinata mempunyai emosi untuk siap memarahinya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa itu hilang, seakan menguap.

Naruto berlari tergesa menuju kedai ketika jaraknya makin dekat. Barulah setelah ia mendekat, Hinata dapat melihat kalau pemuda itu tidak lagi mengenakan baju mencolok seperti kemarin, melainkan sebuah kaos biru dengan jins yang rapi. Penampilannya membuatnya sedikit berbeda di mata Hinata.

"Ohayo," sapa Naruto setelah tiba di kedai dan bertemu dengan Hinata. "Maaf, aku terlambat lagi. Kau... tidak marah kan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan emosinya, _plus_ kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Rasanya begitu canggung hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, setelah sebelumnya ia selalu bereaksi dingin terhadap cowok itu. Hinata pun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terlihat lega. "Kakimu bagaimana, masih sakit? Masih bengkak?"

Dan Hinata bereaksi dengan menggerakkan bola matanya, gelisah. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. "Baguslah."

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung mengambil sapu lidi yang selalu disandarkan ke tembok kedai dan mulai menyapu halaman, seperti kemarin. Bedanya, kalau kemarin ia disuruh oleh Hinata, kali ini ia melakukannya atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Selain itu, Naruto juga telah menganggap tugas menyapu ini sebagai tugasnya sejak awal.

Hinata sendiri hanya terdiam memandanginya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungguh berbalik dengan keadaan kemarin dimana Hinata-lah yang terus mengintimidasi Naruto. Hinata merasa keadaan berbalik dan mengintimidasinya sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ibu Hinata dari dalam. "Hinata, Naruto! Masuklah ke dapur!"

Hinata lega oleh seruan itu, oleh sebab itu ia segera masuk ke dalam kedai. Naruto masih menyapu, tapi dengan gerakan lebih cepat.

"Hari ini aku akan masak, Kaa-san," kata Hinata setibanya di dapur. Dilihatnya sang ibu sedang mengiris bawang merah. Seperti biasa, di atas kompor telah tergeletak sebuah kuali besar untuk memasak kaldu ramen. Di sisinya menyala sebuah penanak nasi otomatis, tanda bahwa nasinya sedang dimasak.

Hinata memang jarang berada di dapur untuk memasak, sebab ia lebih suka jika disuruh bersih-bersih kedai atau membeli bahan-bahan dapur ke minimarket. Alasannya sederhana: Hinata tidak terlalu suka memasak. Dan untunglah hal ini tidak membuat ibunya kerepotan, sebab Hinata cukup bertanggung jawab untuk hal-hal lain di luar tugas okaa-san-nya.

"Tidak usah. Kaa-san akan mengajari Naruto bagaimana memasak ramen."

Hinata terdiam di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap tidak suka. "Kaa-san menolak bantuanku hanya untuk orang asing seperti dia?"

Ibu Hinata menghela napas ketika mendengar ucapan sinis putrinya. "Kaa-san tidak menolak bantuanmu, Hinata. Dan Naruto bukan lagi orang asing, jadi jangan sebut ia begitu," jawab ibunya kemudian.

Hinata bersikap cuek mendengarnya.

"Kau ke kamar saja, belajar seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," lanjut ibunya lagi. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebatang cabai merah besar dan mengirisnya perlahan, kelihatannya tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata. Ia pun keluar dari dapur.

Saat hendak membuka pintu yang menuju ke lorong rumah mereka, seseorang mencegatnya.

"Apa ini punyamu?"

Hinata menoleh dan melihat selembar kertas berwarna jingga di tangan kanan Naruto. Sedikit terkejut, ia pun bertanya,

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di halaman," jawab Naruto sambil memberikannya pada Hinata. "Pasti jatuh tadi."

Hinata menyimpan kertas itu di dalam saku celananya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, ia pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menahannya.

"Kau berencana masuk ke Konoha?"

Hinata berhenti dan segera menoleh pada Naruto. "Apa kau membaca brosur ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan tahu kertas apa itu jika aku tidak membacanya, bukan? Jadi, apa itu benar?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Tepat ketika gadis itu berjalan pergi dan menghilang di balik lorong, terdengar suara ibu Hinata yang memanggil Naruto agar segera masuk ke dapur. Pemuda itu segera melupakan ucapan ketus Hinata dan berlari menuju dapur.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, nampak Hinata sedang memutar-mutar bolpoin di tangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Ia sedang melamun rupanya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, bola mata gadis itu bergeser menuju meja belajar yang dijadikan tumpuan sikunya sekarang. Di atasnya tergeletak berbagai macam buku pelajaran yang rata-rata terbuka lebar dengan coret-coretan di dalamnya. Tepat di depan matanya, lima buah brosur terhampar jelas, tertulis kalimat "Konoha High School" dengan besar.

Hinata mengambil brosur jingga yang diberikan Naruto padanya tadi. Dibacanya sebentar, kemudian ia menaruh kembali brosur itu ke tempat awal.

"_Apa kau berencana masuk ke Konoha?"_

Hinata mendesah kala mengingat ucapan Naruto barusan. Sebab kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Selama setahun tinggal di Fujitari, bukan Hinata namanya jika hanya diam saja tanpa mencari informasi mengenai sekolah menengah atas yang bagus, baik di Fujitari ataupun di kota alias Tokyo. Gadis itu telah menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk mencari tahu dan hasilnya adalah Konoha High School, sekolah elit yang kualitasnya bagus, berada di kota, dan memiliki citra yang baik. Ia mengetahui eksistensi sekolah itu dari keponakan Kurenai yang bernama Konohamaru, sebab ia bersekolah di sana. Untunglah, Konohamaru dengan senang hati membantu Hinata mendapatkan brosur-brosur mengenai penerimaan siswa baru setiap tahunnya.

Tahun ini Hinata akan ikut tes masuk KHS, memperebutkan beasiswa. Persyaratan di setiap brosur itu, dan juga persyaratan tetap setiap tahunnya, hanya satu yang sangat fundamental: nilai tes masuk harus melampaui sekian skor ketentuan minimal yang telah ditetapkan KHS. Namun kenyataannya hal ini tidaklah mudah. Soal-soal dari KHS merupakan soal ujian yang 40% berasal dari dalam Jepang, 60% berasal dari luar negeri. Sehingga, menurut informasi yang didapat oleh Hinata, dengan jumlah soal sebanyak seratus soal dalam enam mata pelajaran yang diujikan nanti, lebih dari separuhnya berbahasa Inggris.

Selama setahun pula, Hinata berjuang mati-matian untuk belajar, apalagi ketika ia tahu kalau kurikulum KHS adalah kurikulum dengan standar tinggi dan sulit. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan membantu ibunya menjual ramen, ia juga harus belajar terus agar pada saat tes masuk tahun ajaran baru nanti, Hinata bisa mendapatkan bangku dengan kuota hanya untuk dua ratus siswa. Dan waktu semakin cepat. Tak terasa sampai juga pada hari pelaksanaan ujian, yakni minggu depan.

Ya, minggu depan.

Hinata memandang kembali buku-buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari Konohamaru. Cowok itu sudah kelas dua sekarang, jadi cukup banyak buku yang dapat digunakan Hinata untuk belajar. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ada yang bersedia membantu kesulitannya.

Tapi judul-judulnya sangat fantastis. Geografi dan Ilmu Kebumian. Fisika dan Astronomi. Ekonomi dan Bisnis. _Psychology_ _for __B__eginner_. Bla bla. Bla bla bla.

Untung saja selama setahun ini ia menggunakan waktu dengan baik untuk belajar. Hinata juga tidak punya catatan buruk selama bersekolah di Osaka dulu. Masuk tiga besar dan rutin mengikuti les privat bahasa Inggris dulu, ternyata cukup banyak membantu dalam memahami pelajaran-pelajaran sulit yang jika ditelaah lagi, rupanya hanya merupakan pengembangan konsep dasar.

Ibunya tidak melarang Hinata untuk masuk ke KHS, tapi beliau juga tidak berharap kalau Hinata akan membuatnya mengeluarkan uang banyak hingga melampaui pendapatan sehari-hari keluarga mereka. Ibunya ingin ia lolos tes masuk dan dapat beasiswa, kalau tidak, ya tidak usah sekolah. Begitu saja. Dan Hinata hanya bisa maklum, mereka sedang kesulitan sekarang dan sebaiknya ia tidak menambah kesulitan itu.

Hinata berjanji, terutama pada ibunya, bahwa ia pasti akan masuk ke KHS. Sebaiknya, _harus_.

.

.

Menjelang siang, kedai ramen Hinata makin ramai. Jika biasanya yang selalu hilir mudik dari dapur ke meja pelanggan adalah Hinata dan ibunya, sekarang Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Malah sepertinya ia yang paling cepat bekerja, sehingga para pelanggan menjadi senang dengan kinerjanya.

Naruto juga sangat ramah pada pelanggan, akan meminta maaf berkali-kali jika satu batang sumpit saja jatuh ke lantai, bolak-balik mengelap meja yang kotor, mengambil mangkuk ramen yang telah habis beserta bayarannya, dan bahkan sesekali membantu Hinata membawakan pesanan.

Hinata sendiri masih merasa kaku jika berada di dekat pemuda itu. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur karena Naruto terlarut dalam kesibukannya bekerja, jadi ia mungkin tidak menyadari sikap Hinata sedari tadi. Entahlah, Hinata juga tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Sementara itu, ibu Hinata sangat senang dengan hasil kerja Naruto. Pekerjaan yang dulu terasa agak berat karena hanya ditangani oleh dua wanita di kedai, kini menjadi ringan berkat bantuan Naruto. Pria memang lebih dapat diandalkan.

Ketika matahari mulai bergeser sedikit dari singasananya, meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahayanya di langit yang perlahan terlihat ke-jingga-an, di saat itulah kedai mereka mulai berangsur sepi. Tapi hal itu membuat Hinata lega, karena ia benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini dan ingin beristirahat secepatnya.

Gadis itu keluar dari kedai sambil menenteng tong sampah kosong di tangannya. Ketika ia menaruhnya di depan kedai, dilihatnya halaman agak kotor dengan sampah dan dedaunan. Hinata pun meraih sapu lidi dan baru saja akan menggunakannya, ketika sebuah tangan menahan sapu itu.

"Biar aku saja."

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Naruto telah berdiri di sisinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sama lusuhnya dengan Hinata, namun ia tak pernah menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya sehingga Naruto kelihatan lebih segar.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan langsung melepaskan gagang sapu dari genggamannya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih pekerjaan Hinata. Naruto pun segera menyapu dengan gerakan cepat. Di belakang pemuda itu, Hinata memandangnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Hinata, apa kau mau bersekolah di Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

Pandangan Hinata langsung teralih, memandangi Naruto yang juga balik memandanginya, sehingga jadinya kegiatan Naruto terhenti untuk sejenak.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan hal itu membuat Hinata heran. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kau sangat ingin bersekolah. Sangat berbeda denganku, aku paling tidak suka ke sekolah."

Hinata masih memandangi Naruto dengan heran. "Apa itu sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Kalimat Naruto terdengar ragu. Dan baru saja Hinata hendak menyela, pemuda itu melanjutkan lagi.

"Tes masuknya minggu depan kan?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau menemanimu."

Mendengarnya, mata Hinata sedikit membesar. Dia bilang apa?

Naruto sepertinya menyadari kekagetan Hinata. Cowok itu pun cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, tapi kalau aku juga pergi, Ba-san bagaimana? Nanti ia kerepotan mengurus kedai sendirian."

Hinata mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak perlu ditemani."

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana Konoha High?"

Bola mata Hinata bergeser sedikit kala mendengarnya. "Di brosurnya... ada alamat. Ya, alamat sekolahnya."

"Dan kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu telah meletakkan sapu lidinya dan bicara dengan Hinata dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Aku belum pernah pergi. Tapi aku pasti dapat menemukannya," jawab Hinata yakin.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Ya, mungkin kau akan menemukannya. Tapi apa kau mau menunggu hingga hari ujian tiba? Tidak kan? Kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan mencari Konoha High setibanya di kota. Apalagi kau belum pernah ke sana."

Di dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia berusaha agar air mukanya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Nah, mumpung belum begitu sore, bagaimana kalau kita ke kota?"

Dan akhirnya, Hinata benar-benar menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. "Yang benar?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu kok sekolahnya di mana. Bagaimana?"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Hinata, tapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada Naruto di depannya, cepat-cepat gadis itu menghapusnya agar tidak ketahuan sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas. Sementara itu, Naruto malah tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang begitu manis dan polos di matanya.

"Hmmm... kenapa kau bisa tahu letak sekolahnya? Memangnya kau tinggal di kota?" tebak Hinata spontan.

Dan ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk, Hinata jadi kaget lagi karena ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Aku minta maaf tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu kemarin. Semakin lama aku merasa tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus menyembunyikan hal ini," ujar Naruto serius. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Melihat wajah serius Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyergapi dadanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan wajah agar tidak berhadapan lagi dengan Naruto. Lagi-lagi bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau begitu... ayo kita pamit pada okaa-san-ku," kata gadis itu kemudian.

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin dari ibu Hinata ditambah beberapa nasehat agar sebaiknya mereka tidak pulang kemalaman nanti, berangkatlah Hinata dan Naruto ke kota dengan menaiki sepeda Konohamaru, yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumah saat mereka meminjamnya.

Dan, Naruto sepertinya tidak berbohong mengenai dirinya yang tinggal di kota. Cowok itu kelihatan sangat familiar dengan berbagai tempat yang mereka lalui di kota, dan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang memanggil pemuda itu ketika melihat mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat penasaran kenapa kemarin Naruto menyembunyikan hal ini. Sedikit banyak, ia pun berspekulasi bahwa Naruto takut kalau Hinata akan memarahinya sebab kemarin Hinata masih dalam keadaan sangat tidak menyukai cowok itu.

Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah sekolah bertingkat yang kelihatan elit, walau dilihat dari jauh. Pagar yang membatasinya begitu tinggi dengan aksen bunga-bunga besi yang khas. Di balik pagar tinggi itu, nampaklah jalan lebar menuju KHS dengan taman cantik di kedua sisinya.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang nampak hapal dengan kawasan ini, menuju pos penjaga di sisi pagar. Ada dua pria berjaga di sana, mereka memandangi Naruto dan Hinata dengan penuh selidik.

"Konnichiwa! Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda berdua," kata Naruto ramah.

"Konnichiwa. Boleh kami tahu apa tujuan kalian ke sini?"

Hinata memandangi Naruto, sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat sedikit meluntur kepercayaan dirinya. Mereka berdua jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan _to the point_ dari salah satu penjaga itu.

Naruto mencoba mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. "Temanku akan mengikuti tes masuk KHS minggu depan. Kami hanya ingin tahu apakah ada prosedur tambahan lainnya yang dibutuhkan."

Di luar dugaan Hinata, tiba-tiba saja wajah serius kedua penjaga itu berubah menjadi raut ramah. Mereka pun memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia dan Hinata dapat masuk dan menemui para koordinator di lantai dua, ruangan pertemuan. Dan juga, sebelum masuk kartu identitas mereka harus diperiksa.

Setelah urusan dengan penjaga selesai, keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan KHS sambil menuntun sepeda mereka yang entah kenapa kelihatan sangat imut jika dibandingkan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang bertaburan di sekeliling KHS, seperti motor, mobil, bus, dan van. Hinata tersenyum geli memikirkannya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam KHS, dari lantai satu mereka langsung meninggalkan lantai dua untuk menuju ke ruang ujian yang ada di lantai tiga dan empat, berdasarkan informasi yang tertera di papan pengumuman. Hinata masih ingat dengan nomor peserta yang diambilnya beberapa waktu lalu dan kini keduanya mencari-cari di setiap ruangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto berhasil menemukan meja Hinata.

"Ingat, Ruangan B-11, meja nomor dua dari belakang," kata Naruto pada Hinata, yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh gadis itu.

Setelah berkeliling sebentar di ruangan ujian lain dan juga memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di lantai dua, mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum pulang. Maklum, mereka belum makan sejak tadi siang dan sekarang perut keduanya telah bertabuh minta diisi.

Mereka diuntungkan dengan letak kantin di setiap lantai KHS, sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan dari satu lantai ke lantai lain. Pilihan menunya sangat beragam dan ketika membaca kata 'ramen'...

"Tolong ramennya dua mangkuk," kata Hinata pada pelayan kantin. Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang begitu penasaran.

"Tenang saja, pasti ramen buatan ibumu yang lebih enak," kata pemuda itu.

Dan benar saja. Hinata tersenyum penuh makna ketika menyeruput kuah ramen yang telah dihidangkan di hadapannya.

"Ramen buatan okaa-san memang yang terbaik," ujar Hinata pelan, takut kedengaran si pemilik kantin. Setelah itu ia melahap ramennya.

Naruto mengunyah ramen di mulutnya dengan susah payah sebelum berkata,

"Benar kan? Ramen Ba-san memang enak."

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Kalau kau membayar, pasti rasanya lebih enak."

Naruto langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Santai saja! Aku tidak serius kok."

Naruto memandang tidak suka. "Bukannya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Iya, makanya aku bilang kalau aku tidak serius," jawab Hinata sambil mengaduk ramennya.

Perlahan, raut wajah Naruto yang menegang kembali seperti semula. Keduanya pun memakan ramen mereka dalam diam.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat ramen ibumu begitu enak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, memecahkan suasana hening yang cukup lama barusan.

Hinata mendongak, menatap balik mata safir Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang memancar dari mata pemuda itu, indah dan menentramkan. Untuk sejenak keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Cinta," jawabnya tulus.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Sori ya lama update... semoga update-nya tidak mengecewakan.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	4. Four: Know More

**Inside The Ramen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Inside The Ramen © **dheeviefornaruto19

**AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading!_

.

.

_Four: Know More_

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat ramen ibumu begitu enak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, memecahkan suasana hening yang cukup lama barusan. Ia melemparkan pandangan yang amat serius pada Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, menatap balik mata safir Naruto.

"Cinta."

Dan kemudian hening... cukup lama.

Naruto masih tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Terus?"

Senyuman Naruto hilang seketika. Naruto yakin kalau ini adalah komik, pasti akan ada gambar dirinya terjengkang dengan kaki terangkat ke atas.

"Aku juga tahu kalau di setiap masakan pasti ada yang namanya cinta," sambung Hinata.

Naruto menopang dagunya, kesal.

"Dialog ini sering muncul di serial kesukaan Kaa-san, makanya aku tahu."

Berikutnya Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" sambung gadis itu sarkastik. "Aku sering menonton di televisi mengenai kisah cinta remaja tolol, dimana karakter pria akan mengatakan hal-hal yang mereka anggap romantis pada karakter wanita dan taraaa...! Mereka pun jadian."

Naruto ternganga mendengarnya. "_Hell_! Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan. Setidaknya, tersipulah sedikit. Itu baru wanita."

"Daripada pembicaraan ini makin melantur, lebih baik kita selesaikan dulu ramen kita," kata Hinata cuek. "Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong cinta-cintaan?"

Naruto jadi kaget. "Hmmm, ya... mencairkan suasana saja. Lagipula dengan pembicaraan tadi, kurasa kita jadi makin akur kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama."

Naruto sampai mengeretakkan gigi saking kesalnya dengan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kau ini benar-benar mem—"

"Tapi aku rasa..."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh Hinata, yang tiba-tiba kelihatan serius. Gadis itu bahkan memandangnya tepat di bola matanya.

"... setelah kau mengajakku kemari dan membantuku mencari tempat duduk untuk tesku kelak...,"

"... aku sudah dapat menerima keberadaanmu."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, masih berpandangan.

"Mungkin tanpamu, aku masih belum tahu di mana sekolah ini berada. Jadi... terima kasih."

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis, yang dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Mereka seakan melepaskan atmosfer dingin di antara mereka, membuatnya menguap perlahan.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah berpura-pura ketika dirinya mengatakan kalau ia telah menerima keberadaan Naruto. Ia mengutarakan hal itu pada ibunya dan hal itu membuat ibu Hinata lega karena putrinya akhirnya dapat menerima pemuda itu dengan layak. Naruto sendiri juga senang dan berjanji kalau ia secepatnya akan melunasi hutangnya, walau mungkin akan lama.

Tetapi, walau terdengar menyenangkan, sikap Hinata terhadap Naruto tetap sama. Dan mungkin juga terhadap orang lain, termasuk okaa-san-nya. Gadis itu hampir tidak pernah tersenyum lagi semenjak mereka makan di kantin KHS waktu itu. Ia menjalankan pekerjaannya di kedai dengan ekspresi datar, setiap hari. Ketika malam tiba, gadis itu akan mengunci diri di kamarnya hingga keesokan paginya, dan kemudian memulai lagi pekerjaannya di kedai dengan sikap datar yang sama, kemudian mengunci diri di kamar saat malam, dan seterusnya. Sebuah siklus yang membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang seperti Hinata yang tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan raut wajahnya dua inci saja barang semenitpun. Pikirannya itu membawanya pada suatu spekulasi dramatis: apakah Hinata pernah dilukai seseorang?

Selama seminggu bekerja di kedai, Naruto seakan menyadari sesuatu. Selain fakta bahwa ia sangat minim ekspresi, hampir 97% sikapnya ternyata sangat dingin. Naruto pikir sikap dingin gadis itu padanya di awal pertemuan mereka adalah hal wajar, mengingat Naruto merupakan orang asing berstatus pencuri yang tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya bekerja di kedai milik keluarga Hinata hanya untuk menebus rasa bersalah. Tapi setelah Hinata mengikrarkan kalau ia telah menerima Naruto selayaknya, sikapnya tetap saja seperti dulu, dingin dan sulit dijangkau.

Naruto benci dengan kalimat itu. _Dingin dan sulit dijangkau._

Dalam hati terdalamnya, Naruto sebenarnya prihatin. Dan juga sedih.

Naruto pun menanyakan hal ini pada ibu Hinata dan ia mendapatkan sebuah potongan _puzzle_ buram atas rasa penasarannya itu. Ibu Hinata yakin sejak ayahnya meninggal, Hinata jadi berubah. Ayah Hinata merupakan sosok yang berarti bagi gadis itu dan ia terlalu terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Sejak itulah Hinata mulai menutup diri dari dunia luar, bersikap dingin pada orang-orang, dan terjebak sendirian dalam kesedihannya.

"Tapi, Ba-san, bukankah itu terlalu ekstrem hanya karena ditinggalkan seseorang? Maksudku, kepergian ayahnya sudah merupakan waktunya. Kenapa Hinata sampai berubah sedrastis itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Saat itu ia sedang berada di dapur membantu ibu Hinata memasak ramen.

"Ba-san kurang mengerti soal itu. Hinata sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, terlepas dari kesedihannya karena kematian ayahnya. Kau tahu kan dia orangnya agak introvert," jawab beliau.

"Ba-san tidak mencari tahu?"

"Ba-san sudah berusaha. Tapi Hinata bilang kalau ia hanya terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya, makanya ia jadi berubah. Ia bahkan meminta Ba-san untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Jawaban itu malah mengarahkan pemuda itu ke spekulasi dramatis lainnya: apakah Hinata mengalami masa-masa sulit saat di Osaka dulu? Oleh teman-temannya mungkin? Oleh... seorang cowok brengsek?

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia akan sangat terluka jika jawaban untuk pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi adalah benar. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik di matanya, dan ia tidak mau gadis itu terluka.

Apa terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan rasa suka? Terhadap Hinata? Naruto tidak tahu. Ketika ia melihat ke dalam mata Hinata dan merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyetrum dirinya, ia tidak tahu. Ketika ia merasa ucapan Hinata mulai melembut dan pandangannya tak dapat lepas dari gadis itu, ia tidak tahu. Ketika Hinata melemparkan senyum padanya dan hal itu membuatnya gugup, ia juga tidak tahu.

Oke, berhenti. Ini konyol, batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia menatap kalender yang tergantung di sisi kulkas. Seminggu sudah ia bekerja di sini. Dan sudah lewat seminggu pula sejak ia dan Hinata ke KHS dan makan di sana. Berarti hari ini adalah hari pertama tes masuk KHS.

Naruto hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk gadis itu.

.

.

Waktu memang tidak bersahabat bagi orang yang berharap akan kelambanannya.

Pernyataan ini berlaku bagi Hinata dan seribu delapan ratus empat puluh sembilan orang lainnya yang akan mengikuti tes masuk Konoha High School hari ini. Ya, hari ini.

Kali ini Hinata tidak jalan kaki ke kota, tapi ia diantar Kurenai menaiki mobilnya yang bagus itu. Seumur-umur Hinata tidak pernah naik mobil dan berkat kemurahan hati Kurenai, ia dapat pergi ke kota tanpa perlu jalan kaki. Hinata pun dapat tiba di KHS setengah jam sebelum tes dimulai.

Dengan banyaknya peserta, KHS nampak seperti pasar saking ramainya. Suasana baru ini berbeda dengan saat ia dan Naruto datang, sebab saat itu KHS tidak seramai ini. Tidak disangkanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan tibalah saat baginya untuk melakukan tes yang menentukan apakah dirinya layak untuk masuk ke KHS.

Tes telah berlalu selama tiga jam dan masih ada waktu sekitar tiga setengah jam lagi hingga tes berakhir. Saat ini para peserta diberi waktu istirahat selama setengah jam. Hinata lega karena ia dapat mengerjakan soal tes dengan lancar, jadi usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Setidaknya ia punya kabar baik untuk dibawa pulang nanti.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan bersama puluhan peserta tes lainnya, melangkah menuju kantin yang kemarin dikunjunginya bersama Naruto. Entah kenapa ia sedikit malu jika mengingat waktu itu, terlebih ketika melihat kalau tempat duduk yang mereka duduki kemarin tidak diduduki siapapun. Padahal kantin itu sangat ramai.

Gadis itu memesan nasi kari dan berniat duduk di tempat duduk kosong itu. Sayangnya ia kalah cepat, seorang gadis keburu duduk di sana sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, mengisyaratkan agar mereka juga ikut duduk di sana.

Tapi teman-teman gadis itu menggeleng, membuat gadis itu pun beranjak dari sana. Hinata pun menghela napas lega dan segera duduk di sana.

Hmmm... nasi karinya enak, batin gadis itu setelah memakan sesuap. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kantin dan menyadari kalau dirinya hanya duduk sendiri sementara peserta lain duduk bergerombol dan bercerita dengan seru di sela-sela makan mereka.

Tak urung pikirannya melafalkan kalau dirinya kesepian.

Hinata menyendokkan kembali nasinya ke dalam mulut. Pandangannya kembali berputar, melihat apa saja. Beberapa koordinator tes sedang berdiskusi dengan serius di sudut kantin. Segerombolan gadis-gadis yang memakai rok pendek sedang bercerita dengan seru sambil sesekali melirik peserta cowok di kantin itu. Beberapa pelayan bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan dari meja ke dapur.

Kemudian ia melihat bangku di depannya. Kosong.

Di kantin yang seramai ini, aneh jika ia merasa kesepian.

Hinata tidak mau memikirkan lagi hal apa saja yang membuatnya menjadi Hinata yang sekarang. Hinata yang tertutup. Hinata yang dingin. Hinata yang memilih untuk tidak memiliki emosi, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa.

Tangannya bergerak, kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulut. Suara ramai di kantin mendominasi suasana hatinya yang diam, namun malah membuatnya makin kesepian di tengah-tengah sana. Dan pada akhirnya, ia kelihatan seperti orang yang menderita.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata mendongak. Salah satu koordinator tes yang dilihatnya tadi, telah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah tes berakhir, tolong menghadap Ketua Uchiha. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan kalian."

"'Kalian'?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya, kau dan beberapa peserta lainnya diharap menghadap Ketua. Kalau begitu..."

"Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan saja sekarang?" potong Hinata cepat.

Koordinator itu sedikit kaget karena ucapannya dipotong. "Tidak bisa... Ketua sendiri yang mengatakan begitu," lanjutnya, yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mendengus sinis dan menyantap kembali nasinya. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan rasa kesepiannya.

.

.

Setelah tes berakhir, Hinata pun berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan di lantai dua. Setibanya di sana, ia melihat ada sekitar empat belas peserta bernasib sama sepertinya. Mereka semua duduk dengan wajah bingung sambil memperhatikan para koordinator yang duduk di depan mereka.

Hinata langsung duduk di bangku yang tersisa, yakni bangku di belakang, dan mulai menunggu, kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut aneh dengan tatapan tajam duduk di tengah-tengah, mungkin itulah ketuanya.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," kata pemuda berambut aneh itu.

Semua menjawab, kecuali Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami hanya akan sebentar menyampaikan hal ini."

Hinata membuang pandangannya dan memilih menatap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kami memanggil kalian semua karena kami mendapat laporan dari staf sekolah yang menerima data-data diri kalian. Mereka telah mengumpulkan serangkaian data mengenai siswa-siswa yang dianggap memiliki kemampuan akademik yang lebih, dilihat dari nilai-nilai semasa SMP dan prestasi akademik dan non-akademik, dan hasilnya adalah kalian semua, lima belas orang yang akan kami wawancarai lebih lanjut besok pagi."

Mendengarnya, seluruh peserta menatapnya dengan kaget, termasuk Hinata.

"Wawancara besok akan diadakan jam delapan pagi. Mohon datang tepat waktu, kenakan baju sepantasnya, dan jangan lupa bawa kartu tes kalian hari ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

Ketika melihat Hinata mengangkat tangannya, ia pun mempersilakan gadis itu untuk bertanya.

"Apa kami dijamin akan langsung lolos tes dan mendapatkan beasiswa?"

Semua peserta langsung menatap Hinata karena kaget dengan pertanyaan _to the point _ itu. Walau sebenarnya mereka juga penasaran apakah hal itu benar.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu adalah tidak pasti bagi kami. Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas dengan mewawancarai kalian besok dan kemudian menyerahkan hasil wawancaranya ke staf KHS. Untuk hasilnya, itu sama sekali di luar kewenangan kami. Jadi kalian bisa saja lolos, bisa saja tidak. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Ruangan itu langsung gaduh dengan seruan tidak terima dari peserta tes. Hinata juga kesal dengan jawaban itu. Jadi untuk apa mereka melakukan wawancara jika mereka tidak dijamin akan lolos tes masuk KHS dan mendapat beasiswa?

"Apa saja yang akan ditanyakan dalam wawancara besok?"

Lagi-lagi gadis berponi itu yang melemparkan pertanyaan. Hinata memandang Ketua dengan datar, yang dibalas sama olehnya.

"Itu rahasia."

Ruangan itu gaduh lagi. Hinata mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Hei, tenang! Tenang!" bentak seorang koordinator dan ruangan kembali hening.

"Baik, ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Ketua, dan lagi-lagi ia melihat kalau gadis berponi itu yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau begitu, apa wawancara tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai tes masuk kami?"

"Itu di luar pengetahuan kami. Pertanyaan lain?"

Ruangan gaduh lagi.

"Menurutmu, berapa persen kami semua akan lolos tes masuk dengan wawancara itu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Semua peserta tes dan koordinator memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekarang kondisi di dalam ruangan itu seakan memanas, karena Hinata tak henti-henti melontarkan pertanyaan atas ketidakpuasannya dan Ketua Uchiha nampaknya juga tidak mau berhenti memberikan jawabannya.

"Menurutku, hanya 0,99%."'

Akibatnya, ruangan makin gaduh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" bentak seorang koordinator pada Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan menatap Ketua dengan tajam. Ketua itu malah balas menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana, Hyuuga-san? Kurasa jawabanku sudah memenuhi ekspektasimu."

Dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Naruto sedang mengelap meja ketika didengarnya deru mobil mendekat ke kedai. Ia menolehkan kepala dan melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kedai mereka. Itu mobil Kurenai.

Naruto langsung meletakkan lap di atas meja dan berlari membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Hinata turun dari mobil, diikuti Kurenai.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Naruto ketika melihat Kurenai. Ibu Hinata yang juga keluar dari kedai ikut menyapa Kurenai sekaligus berterima kasih karena telah mengantar putrinya pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kebetulan berada di kota sampai sore, jadi aku bisa mengantar Hinata pulang."

"Arigatou," ucap Hinata, kemudian gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Naruto. Padahal Hinata tahu kalau pemuda itu menatapnya dan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau Naruto berharap ia akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kurenai-san, apa Anda mau semangkuk ramen?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu," jawab Kurenai, yang kemudian dipersilakan masuk oleh ibu Hinata.

Setelah menghidangkan ramen untuk Kurenai, Naruto langsung pamit untuk keluar sebentar. Ia beralasan ingin membeli makanan, tapi sebenarnya Naruto ingin menemui Hinata. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu di raut wajah gadis itu yang membuatnya khawatir.

Naruto tahu kalau di sisi kedai itu adalah rumah Hinata, tapi ia tidak mungkin menerobos masuk. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari jalan memutar hingga ke belakang kedai, sebab kamar Hinata ada di sana. Kamar gadis itu dibatasi pagar kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan kamarnya memiliki jendela cokelat bergorden biru.

Setibanya di sana, Naruto melihat kalau jendela kamar Hinata tertutup. Tak habis akal, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke jendela.

TUK!

Suara itu membuat Hinata yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya menoleh saking kagetnya. Ia memandang jendelanya yang tertutup dengan heran.

TUK!

"Pasti anak-anak nakal itu lagi!" ujar Hinata kesal sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

TUK!

BRAK! Jendela pun terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi atau—"

"Hinata, ini aku!"

Hinata langsung terkesiap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata kesal. "Tidak sopan!"

Naruto meringis sambil memasang jemari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata agar gadis itu memelankan suaranya. "Gomen... tapi aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk menemuimu selain cara ini."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Kau mau apa? Katakan sekarang."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa di sini. Keluarlah!"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan bosan. Kali ini ia tidak menutup jendelanya seperti tadi, melainkan menarik gorden birunya hingga jendelanya tertutup rapat.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Naruto putus asa.

Karena panggilannya tidak dihiraukan, Naruto pun memikirkan cara lain. Ia melihat pagar kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompatinya. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya dibilang penguntit atau pencuri.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela kamar Hinata yang tingginya sejajar dengannya dan mulai mengetuk daun jendelanya,

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! T—

SRAAAK!

"Sekali lagi kau—"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti.

Tenggorokan mereka seakan tercekat.

Mereka...

... sangat dekat.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang tepat di bola mata. Safir bertemu kelabu.

Tangan Hinata terasa lemas hingga rasanya ia tidak sanggup memegang gordennya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Bagaimana bisa ia menatap mata Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini? Hidung mereka mungkin hanya berjarak dua inci.

Cepat-cepat mereka memisahkan diri.

Hinata berusaha mengontrol napasnya, begitu juga Naruto. Keduanya canggung luar biasa.

"A-a-aku benar-benar ingin bi-bicara sesuatu," kata Naruto yang mendadak gugup. Kakinya seakan tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Hinata melirik pemuda itu dan menangkap guratan merah di pipi pemuda itu. Kemudian ia meraba pipinya sendiri dan yang ia rasakan adalah panas yang memalukan. Ia hampir tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"K-kau mau bicara apa?" tanyanya yang ikut-ikutan gugup.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menelan semua kecanggungan dalam dirinya. "Makanya aku bilang kita bicara di luar."

Hinata nampaknya juga sudah mampu mengontrol diri. "Baik, tunggu aku di depan kedai."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

Hinata hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya.

Hening.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto berdiri di tempat mereka sambil menyentuh dada masing-masing. Masih dengan pipi yang memanas dan detak jantung yang berlari. Masih dengan ingatan mereka yang mungkin akan terus membekas.

Sayangnya, rasa itu sulit untuk hilang...

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Udah update nih! Mohon feedbacks yang membangun ya, biar ITR lebih baik lagi.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
